<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最温柔共振 by fffffffffish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303030">最温柔共振</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish'>fffffffffish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>郭雷李 | 春风地铁站 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>师哥红玫瑰 姐姐白月光 一个好像多余实际又被宠着的雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TF老boys - Relationship, 郭京飞/雷佳音/李光洁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>郭雷李 | 春风地铁站 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832902</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>最温柔共振</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>郭雷李等边三角 伪现实向 rps皆au 私设如山 ooc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02年的时候雷佳音坐一天一夜的火车去上学 近二十年前的上海于外乡人是纸醉金迷的轮廓 穷又迷茫的年纪 生活逼仄到只剩泡面 然后呢 被室友拽去喝酒时候只能磕磕巴巴推三阻四 人群边上趿拉着拖鞋的师兄突然发话说 今儿我请 呼啦一片起哄 拍手叫喊 呦呦我们艺术家出血了 雷喝了半瓶酒想起来去和师兄道谢 师兄也不知是喝多还是没多 拽着小孩研究西瓜一样 摸摸人家毛毛躁躁的脑袋问 诶你头这么大怎么考进来的 以后接得着戏吗</p>
<p> </p>
<p>嘴毒就嘴毒吧 雷每次被搓的时候都认命的想 哪怕在台词课上捂着嘴往外跑 满脑子那人坏笑时候尖尖的虎牙 烦是真烦 讨厌却不至于 有课还去喝酒说穿拎不清的是自己 水龙头哗啦啦的流水 他抹了把脸 一脑子浆糊地想感觉 台词的感觉</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他挺信师哥 毕竟比他年长见识多 那股子端着的艺术家的矜贵很惹眼 没什么理由 年轻才容易为情怀上头 人人喜欢桃花 你偏喜欢仙人球 未必是早早懂得欣赏尖锐大胆有棱角的东西 只是喜欢和别人不一样的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>04年初春 雷第一次去北京 看过升旗 溜达了前门大街 从王府井的人潮里挤出来 师哥半死不活问他还想去哪啊 雷想了一会说 去后海吧 最后还是去了 公交车太挤 晃荡过去天都擦黑 这下啥都没看成 师哥有点可怜他就买了串糖葫芦 安慰小孩似的 糖葫芦是推着小车那个的那种 申奥成功后这样的摊子越来越少 北方室外低过了零度 裹糖的红果冻成一颗颗冰球 一口咬下去怕是崩掉半颗牙 只能整个吞进去在嘴里含着 暖化了再嚼 糖衣早化成水滚过喉咙 就显得山楂太酸 酸到五官皱在一起 还是笑呵呵的和师兄说好吃 没心没肺似的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>暖气不足 睡觉时候被子恨不得还盖过脑袋 不过终究比学校好许多 雷在被子里给师兄讲自己家 雪最不稀罕 泼水就可以滑冰 冬天吃冰棍雪糕就铺在地上卖 有时候屋里太热太干还流鼻血 他没喝多可是讲故事还是会颠三倒四漫无目的 他问师兄要不明年冬天来我家玩 师兄用鼻子哼了一声 他说着说着 声音就小下去 呼噜取代了叙述声 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他和旁人讲出这些故事要等到10年 屋外黄浦江上风声呼呼的 听故事的人给他续烟 也不插话 再安安静静地给自己点上 看他不出声了 才问那后来呢 后来到底也没去成 师兄毕业去了上艺 排练忙碌 他继续上学 偶尔在学校后门那家烧烤铺子喝酒 清醒的那个买单 人的惯性很奇怪 等到雷毕业离开校园也去了上艺 他们还是会回来这里撸串喝酒 大概是这样喝过太多次 肌肉都有记忆 喝得五迷三道能自己摸到回去的路 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>合着你酒量是这么练出来的 姐听他讲故事许久 已经有点困了 依偎着椅子靠背 下巴放在小臂上 眼皮叠出三层 眸子蒙了层水光 亮闪闪的 雷点头又摇头 他没继续解释 摇摇头说 算了不说了 今儿早点歇了吧 我回屋 雷站起来的时候晃了一下 姐拽着他袖子把人扶稳当 一路送到门口 雷出门前回头说谢谢 姐一头雾水 谢我什么 我还要谢你每次帮我挡酒呢 那句话是脱口而出 说完又抿唇 眉眼弯弯的 雷也想了想 该谢人家给他烟 还请客喝酒 谢他没架子和自己做朋友 谢他愿意听自己念念叨叨个不相干的坏人一晚上 姐人好特别好 人家男一我男n还对我特别好给我烟抽</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拍完杜拉拉以后 他俩就成了朋友 也不是那种多么掏心掏肺的哥们 平时联系不多 但是如果谁到北京或者上海 总能想起来招呼对方一声 找个地方猫在一起喝夜酒 喝多了不会闹 顶多鼻头酸涩眼眶发湿 哭也是安安静静的 那时候距离得意还遥远 日子说是平稳多少也落寞 天南地北的拉扯把诸如什么时候能红的念头压下去 偶尔的 雷也会给姐讲以前话剧排练的故事 被反复咀嚼的老梗 陈词滥调翻出来 姐还是会笑 真真切切的快乐 笑到眼角褶子挤成一团 笑一会又自己伸手把眼皮撑起来 说你看看都给我笑老了 长皱纹了要怪你 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>可能是因为说话慢得缘故 很少有人把这么句玩笑说的认真 又带着点撒娇的意味 可是这些姐都不自知 继续撑着眼皮等对面人的反应 大眼睛看人认真温柔一如既往 那天雷喝到最后失去意识 睁开眼发觉自己躺在沙发上 卷着床毯子 温水摆在茶几上 就是这样 他们之间是那种很难形容和解释的熟稔 几支烟两顿酒就赢过了别人数年时光的默契 那种感觉怎么说呢 你突然发现月光好看 清冷美丽其实一直在 不为一个人来 不属于你 但别人也抢不走 当事人没太当回事 等到他们认识快十年之后又一次次被记者或主持人问起 姐也只说 我俩就是这样 也没什么好说的 认识这么久一直是这样 就很自然 最后又补了一句 就老郭头喜欢大惊小怪的</p>
<p> </p>
<p>姐很少关心在雷那里自己是个怎么的存在 一是已经是老朋友了 根本没有什么追究的必要 二是老郭头嘴里真真假假的分辨起来太费脑子 18年中 有一次就他俩 喝到凌晨 师哥说起师弟忽然憋出一脑门子委屈 你就给他递个烟就被念叨了好久 我请他喝过多少次酒也没落什么好话 姐也委屈 只能搜肠刮肚的想雷讲过的有关老郭的事 好像除了段子就是段子 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>其实 雷不大和姐聊过去的事情 不是不够坦诚 只是复杂 故事会相互牵扯 一个连着另一个 你要解释要表达就要描述铺垫 雷和姐讲开场前自己把老郭锁在厕所换来大妈尖叫 他就要解释为什么老郭后来也没怎么生气 这个理由又需要他们喝多了绝交次数数不清最后都能亲一亲重归于好来佐证 因为我们爱彼此 雷信誓旦旦 他没觉得有什么不对劲 那语气好像直男之间说我爱你就像在穿衣镜前夸自己很帅一样随便 姐被他的样子逗笑了 似乎是当做了玩笑 雷不太高兴的瘪瘪嘴 说 认真的 我爱你呀 姐眨眨眼 哄他 哦 好好 那我也爱你</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是那天姐也这么哄老郭的 别伤心了 你的雷跑不了 他还是爱你的 这么哄得老郭一哆嗦 什么亲亲抱抱睡一起互相说句我爱你 这事也就小白兔李光洁听了就信 老郭摆手说可算了别哪天他真往我床上钻 姐说那你还扒人裤子呢 你俩都这样了有什么所谓的 老郭少见的被噎到说不出话 那顿酒最后怎么收场的姐记不得 他太困了 睡醒发现自己没在地上而是躺床上还挺意外 想想之前睡地毯就把自己逗乐了 乐醒了霸占另外半边床的人 闭着眼问他笑什么 姐说了之后老郭也跟着乐 说 你看哥比那大脑袋好吧 跟着哥以后都让你睡床 大概是被撩了太多次 那只少女心里的并不年轻的小鹿早已疲乏 什么搂腰擦嘴碰鼻子都见识过 看破红尘的老鹿叼着烟摇头 不就是睡一张床 有啥的 不撞不撞</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当然火之前也有过得都不太顺利的时候 雷带着姐在上海撸串喝酒的前一天和老郭闹翻 他借着酒骂 老郭你完了 你看看你现在 你死了 你还在吗 慢悠悠又假正经的口气 雷很久不叫他师哥或者大飞 老郭老郭得喊 他见过他最意气风发的样子 甚至毫无保留地投注过渴慕的目光 看他如一捧火在舞台上燃烧自己 在记忆里烙下一朵火焰似的玫瑰 可是人没法靠记忆或者幻想活着 被嫌弃的人说那我也要生活 我要是没钱饿死了是不是也完了 我不在了留你一傻小子啊 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>姐静静听雷说完 杯子一碰 又想不到什么话去安慰 他已经很少去评判什么 只说 各人选择不同 这样也 反正他喜欢对吧 你看现在过得也挺好 雷抬头看姐 眼角耷拉着怪可爱 像极了那只委屈巴巴的网红猫 姐只能去抱抱他 那时候他不太懂雷闹得什么脾气 一直等到拍老男孩的时候 姐有那么句台词 就那话剧小王子郭什么飞来着 后来他看见网友调侃 还什么小王子都老王子啦 姐忽然没来由的想起那天晚上 想起雷没说的话 上海总是下雨 又冷又潮 浇灭冲蚀很多东西 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>……雷喜欢的是那时候的我 就我说我最讨厌的时候 郭京飞话说到一半 下意识扯了下手腕上的皮筋 眼神转回来不到半秒 半开玩笑地继续说 他不喜欢我现在这样 他觉得我变了 太世俗 啧 回头有机会你可以问问他 郭京飞转向镜头一挑眉毛 开始和雷喊话 还开问题儿童收留所呢 你就自己一人呆里面吧 后来谈到姐 哦光洁他温柔 说到温柔的人他语气也柔和起来 他端着 就是个少女 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>16年夏天是一个开始 各方面都算是开始 最开始老郭终于因为新电影认识了姐 两个人喝多了烂七八糟扯淡 抖搂出旧事 也许是姐那一嗓子哥喊得老郭有点头晕 又或者人与人之间的关系也是拔起萝卜带出泥 他们熟悉得太快 黏糊程度可怕到说认识不久似乎都不可信 用张博的话形容 老郭像是得了逞心如意的新玩具的老猫 一把年纪可劲折腾 不等姐反驳 老郭头先不干了 你会不会说话 我们李老师那可比猫薄荷带劲 骚话太骚 话里话外不知道要拐到什么地方 可语气里夸奖炫耀又那么坦荡 后来在那个流出某张不甚雅观体面的酒局上 白月光和红玫瑰碰碰酒瓶子 雷一瞬间呆呆眨眼的表情和两年后国剧盛典台下如出一辙</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那年他们在横店呆了许久 从盛夏到隆冬 再到第二年春天 期间发生的故事太多 流传出来的只是其中一部分 什么练习回眸争当世子最后输给帽子 解散单飞还出了次柜 收到满满祝福 老郭换了姐头像一周害得雷时不时发错消息 后来姐买了新相机镜头爱不释手 被喊话好好拍戏时候还学会顶一句拍戏耽误爱你 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>聚少离多是从17年夏天开始的 cosmo杂志拍得匆匆忙忙 饭都没吃又各奔东西 姐去吉隆坡拍戏喝酒都要视频 姐的腰椎间盘被记挂得最勤 年底路演老郭跑了不少 到无锡时候在群里大发感慨 怀念起牵着姐手喝酒压马路 遭到雷退群威胁 你俩私聊行吗我真不想知道你们怎么暗度陈仓的 也不知为什么老郭那天心情特别好 也不急 说我的雷别吃醋啊 我当年不也牵着你逛过前门王府井嘛 还在后海给你买了糖葫芦呢 这么一来一回 气的雷愤而退群 三个人的群他这么一退就散了 姐下戏回来开手机发现置顶群聊没了 吓了一跳 以为出了多大的事 重新拉回来小心翼翼哄了好一阵才知道不过是因为这 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>等到了18年接近春暖花开的时候 老郭那件被雷抢走的冬衣才经姐的手辗转回到他手里 准确来说是老郭从姐身上剥下来的 嘴上还不忘埋汰人 别穿了丑死了跟个秃鹫似的 这衣服脑袋大穿好看 姐啧啧两声附和 对对 你的雷头大穿最好看 老郭嘚瑟得摇头晃脑 干嘛呀 咱俩还分你的我的 他搂着姐的肩说 要不这样 我们的雷 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>姐对着镜头说出那句三角关系最为稳定时候 自己都觉得像玩笑 他明明是最不会开玩笑的那个 就像他说再见依旧是朋友 哪怕合影里邋遢得像薅头发打过一架 看着也挺有说服力 可是这也不会改变人们对于二选一问题的喜爱 其实大部分时候姐更想说成年人不做选择题 毕竟他们仨说谁多余都行 可是缺了谁 好像又都不行 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>怪人和怪人相处好像也应该奇怪 没法用世俗说法来解释 姐说他们打是亲骂是爱 也不太对  看不顺眼被搓急了要一拍两散都是认真的 脾气上来浑身是刺 有了李光洁之后好一些 算是郭京飞满嘴火车里的一句实在话 多了个软乎乎又好脾气的人 一句好了好了大家都少说两句 像团棉花轻轻软软的 缓冲一下 在他们这里 我爱你不过是种表达方式 就像电影小说里写 我爱你与你无关 当然不可能真的无关 只是告诉你告诉自己 爱可以悬置 可以摆在那里 不一定需要你来肯定 就是有这么回事 没什么大不了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>18年底国剧盛典终于给了他们喝到半夜的机会 相声说了 奖也颁了 尴尬的时候转身扶扶额头 拉拉手就温暖前行了 除了雷有点状态外的懵逼脸 一切正常 等换下正装开了酒 老郭毫无意外的遭到亲师弟的无情讽刺 完了你完了 你的才华呢 太没有水平 这几句话翻来覆去 念叨到雷自己困了抱着酒瓶睡过去 迷迷糊糊想叫他 老郭说你甭管他 拉姐回屋 一张双人床躺下两个大男人没什么问题 可是睡到半夜又挤上来一个就太窄 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>雷先是被亲师哥踹了一脚 换到姐那边爬上出去 姐最瘦 侧着身子被挤到中间时候就醒了 不得已推醒老郭才挪出能喘气空挡 三个人就别别扭扭地挤成个三明治 姐深深吐出一口气说 真的你俩该减肥了这时候老郭伸长胳膊越过姐头顶去薅大脑袋 怎么着你往别人床上钻还上瘾了 雷缩成一团困倦地不行 哼唧得像只被撸烦了的猫 真不要脸 谁上你床了 怎么那么自作多情呢 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>五分钟后姐终于忍不住出手制止了这场在自己身上开始的战争 手肘推推老郭要起身 说 要不我走你俩好好切磋切磋 雷反应快搂住他腰不放手 结果被老郭抢了空挡脸上挨了计狠掐 疼得吸气 啪的一巴掌打在那只爪子上 这时候窗帘缝隙漏进来一缕光 姐只好摆出家长姿态数落人 看看天都亮了还折腾 还早呢那是雪光 雷说着 借翻身的动作有意无意踹了老郭一脚 算是把刚才受的委屈找补回来 战争没完没了 姐忍无可忍从雷身上翻过去躺在边沿 床就那么大 要远离战场是不可能的 雷扭得像只毛毛虫 几次差点把姐拱下去 好在老郭及时伸手拽住衣角把人拎回来 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>真正天亮的时候几个老年人终于困了 战争暂停 姐向内侧躺着腾出地方 大脑袋躺得平整 暗戳戳抢了大部分枕头 挤得老郭不得不采用苏明成睡姿 同时手臂伸长了兜着姐的肩 怕人掉下去似的 睡着了脱力又慢慢滑下来落在腰侧 姐的手臂横在雷肚子上 手腕被雷松松圈着 呼吸声交叠 节奏迟缓 原来他们不闹腾的时候看起来还有点温馨 猫似的挤成团 毛茸茸的 依靠对方的体温取暖 静静等待冰消雪融的春天</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>